


a lie like this (between friends like us)

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Phone Sex, it's really up to your own interpretation whether or not it's romantic, this fic is like borderline mature so please only read if you're comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: She hears Mari sigh again, her breathing loud and heavy. It’s as if she’s lying right next to Yoshiko, whispering in her ear. It gives her the courage to say something incredibly,incrediblystupid.“Would it be too much to ask what you're wearing right now?” Yoshiko asks.





	a lie like this (between friends like us)

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write an unambiguously romantic relationship?? probably not bc i love torture  
> enjoy this yoshimari piece i thought of at like 3 am~ it gets slightly steamy but honestly it's nothing worse than my previous yoshidia fics which discuss sex in a similar way so i think it's ok to keep it a T rating ... but yeah there's implied sex so if you're uncomfortable with that then this is probably not the fic for you
> 
> the lyrics are from a translation of iu's song jam jam idk if it's right bc i've seen alternative translations but this one really jumped out at me and it was perfect for this fic so yeah !!
> 
> i hope you enjoy :D
> 
> oh also as always, italics is used for when mari (and yoshiko) speak english :)

Her phone vibrates, snapping Yoshiko out of her thoughts. She’d been staring mindlessly at her English homework for the last ten minutes.

 _That still counts as studying,_ she muses to herself as she stretches her arms above her head, hearing her wrists crack gently and wincing. _That means you can take a break_.

She smiles at her own reasoning and grabs her phone, sliding her spinning chair away from the desk and into the middle of her room. It’s a text from Mari.

 **marimari:** if i’m judging the time right and i am bc i’m always right you’re taking a break from “studying” right now, which means you can call your fave guilty kiss member rn? right??

She grins. Although they haven’t known each other for long, her subunit member and upperclassman already knows her habits well. She figures it’s because Mari’s an observational person - even though she acts ditzy most of the time.

Before she really knows what she wants, she’s texting a response back.

 **yoshiyoshi:** you are correct, i should call riko right now

Instead of texting back, her phone vibrates for longer. Incoming call from Mari.

She smirks and picks up.

“Did I hurt your feelings?” she asks sweetly. She can hear the faint sounds of music in the background and figures Mari must be in her bedroom. She hears the other girl laugh loudly and obnoxiously.

“ _Of course!_ I’m heartbroken forever now, Yoshiko-chan,” Mari says.

“Fallen angels are known to be astonishingly beautiful. It’s no surprise you’ve fallen for heaven’s charms,” she retorts, flicking her hair over her shoulder even though she knows Mari can’t see her. She hopes the other girl is imagining her actions, though.

Mari groans. “That’s so cheesy but I’m still kind of endeared. What homework are you doing?”

“Presumptuous of you to assume I’m actually doing it,” Yoshiko wheels back over to the desk and grabs her workbook. “Just a stupid English exercise.”

Mari’s loud squeal makes her hold her phone away from her ear for a moment.

“ _My favourite_ subject,” Mari says. “Maybe I can give you a helping hand?”

“You’re probably a lot better at this than I am,” Yoshiko replies, though she knows Mari mostly just repeats random phrases she hears on TV and on the streets overseas.

“So you should listen to your senpai.”

Yoshiko looks down at the exercise. “It’s a date scenario … I think. The boy part’s in Japanese. I’m meant to be writing the girl’s sentences in English.”

Mari laughs. “Oh, that’s scandalous. They let you look at that kinda stuff now at Uranohoshi? What happened to good ol’ Catholic abstinence?”

Yoshiko laughs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. And you have a go at me for saying weird things.”

“Alright, okay. Why don’t you read the boy’s lines to me in Japanese and I’ll tell you what to write as the answers in English?”

Yoshiko narrows her eyes. “Why do I feel like I shouldn’t trust you?”

“Don’t listen to your brain. Listen to me.”

Yoshiko smiles. Even though she knows Mari’s probably leading her on a wild goose chase, she’s had enough of doing serious work. She’s willing to follow her, indulge in her antics. Her education will just have to wait another evening.

“Alright then … So the first one is ‘Would you like to go to a café together?’”

“ _I’d rather you take me right now, baby_.”

Yoshiko’s eyes widen. “Wait, what? You actually speak English?”

She can practically see Mari’s smug expression, like a proud cat lazing in the sunshine.

“You really need to stop doubting me.”

Yoshiko scrambles, looking for a working pen. “Okay, can you repeat that again?”

“I said ‘ _Do it hard and fast_ ’.”

Yoshiko’s pen stills. “Are you sure? That sound shorter than the first one. Plus I know you said ‘ _baby_ ’ at the end of it.”

“Are you suggesting I’m teasing you? Why on earth would I do such a thing?”

“Because I know you, Mari. You’d die if you didn’t tease me at least once a day.”

Mari chuckles. “Looks like you got me, Yoshiko-chan. I’ll say it in Japanese, and then you can try and translate it, okay? Try this: ‘Why don’t we go somewhere else instead?’”

“Um … I know that’s ‘ _why_ ’ … and I got ‘ _go somewhere_ ’. How about ‘ _Let’s go somewhere_ ’? Is that right?”

“That’s close enough. Try ‘ _I want to go somewhere together_ ’ _._ ”

Yoshiko writes it down as Mari speaks. Her English handwriting is dreadful, but she supposes it will do.

“What’s next?” Mari asks, and Yoshiko groans.

“There’s five more, and my head already hurts. Why does English have to be so difficult?”

“Noooo,” Mari says, drawing out her vowels. “I want to know what happens next our date, Yoshiyoshi!”

“You can’t guilt trip me with our nicknames, that’s mean.”

“Are we going to the café, or are we going to go somewhere else instead, hmm?” There’s a suggestive, melodious lilt in her voice. Yoshiko stills.

“Oh my God … earlier, were you … in English …”

Mari hums tunefully. “Go on, you can figure it out.”

“You were talking dirty in English!” Yoshiko exclaims, glad no one else is home to hear her. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“On second thought, if you take me to the café, we can feed each other desserts. I’ve been told I look particularly enticing licking cream off a spoon.”

The cat imagery is back in her mind, but so is the idea of Mari doing … that. To her surprise, it’s making her cheeks burn red - not just with embarrassment.

Her silence invites Mari to speak again. “Are you imagining it?” she asks, and Yoshiko could’ve sworn Mari was breathing a little heavier than she was earlier.

“We’re not going to the café,” Yoshiko says, deciding to play along with their little game. Maybe she can sidetrack Mari away from this area of conversation. It’s making her think things she definitely shouldn’t be thinking about her older friend.

“That’s okay, darling. All I need is your company.”

“Unfortunately I’m not there right now,” Yoshiko says, standing up and stretching out her back. The chair’s starting to get uncomfortable, so she lies down on her bed instead.

“That’s a shame,” Mari says. She hears the sounds of sheets rustling, and she can picture Mari in her mind so clearly. Lying on her own bed, the silk (because it’s most likely silk, knowing the wealth of the Ohara family) slipping between her fingers. Against her legs, too. Or it could be brushing against her thighs, if she was wearing a skirt …

Yoshiko rolls over, exhaling sharply. This was dangerous territory, but she couldn’t stop herself. She was jealous of a silk sheet. An _imaginary_ silk sheet.

Mari continues speaking. Her voice sounds so cool and relaxed, as if she was oblivious to Yoshiko’s dilemma. But Yoshiko’s figured out over the months she’s known the girl that Mari is rarely ever oblivious. She always knows the effect she’s going to have on someone else.

Her cool voice comes down the telephone, into Yoshiko’s ear. “I guess we’re going to have to imagine. We’ve established we’re both very good at that.”

“Are you imagining?” Yoshiko asks. _What are you imagining_ , she wants to follow up with, but she doesn’t know if she’s ready to hear the answer to that yet.

She hears Mari sigh. “Yes. I am.”

“Oh,” she says, because she was honestly expecting Mari to make a joke. Because this whole game is a joke, right? They’re not going to do anything stupid. They’re not being serious. The audible sighs and the fantasies Yoshiko pictures in her head … it’s all just a joke.

“Are you imagining, Yoshiko-chan?” Mari asks, her tone pure seduction. Yoshiko swallows, once.

“Yeah,” she answers. “I am.”

There’s silence after that, and Yoshiko wonders if, maybe, perhaps, this is as far as they’re going to take this.

She hears Mari sigh again, her breathing loud and heavy. It’s as if she’s lying right next to Yoshiko, whispering in her ear. It gives her the courage to say something incredibly, _incredibly_ stupid.

“Would it be too much to ask what you're wearing right now?” Yoshiko asks. There's false bravado in her voice; the tremour lingering at the end of her question gives it away. _I’m joking_ , she thinks to herself, but in her heart she knows it's not a joke at all.

Mari laughs, a sharp, genuine laugh of surprise. She’s honestly surprised she’s managed to shock Mari Ohara. She reckons not many people have that privilege.

The silence makes her want to hang up, but her mind won’t let her give up. _Think of the silk sheet_ , the voice in her head says. She does, and the silk sheet makes her wait five more seconds.

It’s been two painful, elongated seconds when Yoshiko hears Mari hum, low and dark, the receiver crackling slightly. It's like being on the phone with a predator, knowing they could turn up behind you and pounce suddenly, without warning.

“Honestly … I don't think it's too much to ask at all,” Mari says, and Yoshiko knows she's in deeper than she anticipated.

She swallows. That thought excites her more than terrifies. She doesn't know if that makes her stupid or brave, but she's going to continue onwards regardless.

Mari chuckles, her voice smooth and silky like expensive honey. “Well?” she asks, and Yoshiko starts.

“What are you wearing?” she asks, her tone coming off slightly desperate and demanding.

Mari doesn’t tease her, but her voice drops into a murmur that makes Yoshiko’s spine tingle, like Mari is connected to every nerve ending in her body.

“I’m afraid it’s nothing fancy. I’m wearing my white tank top and denim shorts. The ones that make my ass actually look nice.”

Yoshiko pictures Mari in her mind, swapping through the outfits she’s seen her wear that summer. “The ripped ones, right? Aren’t they Gucci?”

“Uh huh. ¥77,000. But they hug my thighs really nicely …”

Yoshiko lets her hand rest gently on her chest, tracing lightly over the collarbone. “You’re wearing Gucci and you’re just lying in bed? Were you expecting someone?” She tries not to let jealousy tinge her voice, but Mari, as always, sees through her.

She giggles. “Easy, tiger. I put them on because … maybe I wanted this to happen from the beginning.”

Yoshiko’s never heard Mari sound so shy before. It makes her want to see more of Mari. Uncover her until she’s bare in front of her - literally and emotionally.

“Take off your shirt,” she says, and she hears the rustle of fabric. She remembers her earlier thoughts about Mari’s bed and smiles to herself. “Are your sheets silk?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Mari asks, and Yoshiko chuckles at herself.

“Just a guess.”

“My turn now,” Mari says. “What are you wearing?”

Yoshiko’s hand trails down to rest on the hem of her shirt. “Just an old t-shirt, and my black skirt. With the ruffles. It’s not very sexy,” she says with a self-conscious laugh.

“Are you kidding me? That skirt makes me want to kiss my way up your legs.”

Yoshiko lets out a small moan involuntarily.

“I’m wearing my white lace bra right now. I really wish you were here. I want you to touch me, Yoshiko-chan. Kiss me, bite me, whatever you want. I want to feel you,” Mari continues, her voice laced with passion and desire.

“Mari,” Yoshiko breathes out, her hand sliding up her shirt. “I really wish I was there too.”

The sound of their combined, heavy breathing makes her feel almost drunk on pleasure.

“Touch yourself,” Mari says. “Touch yourself like you want me too.”

“You too,” Yoshiko gasps out, and then she begins to lose herself to the rush of desire taking over her body.

She’s conscious of Mari calling out her name endlessly, like a chant or a hymn, before cutting herself off with a moan, her voice breaking in the middle of it. That’s what sends Yoshiko over the edge, calling out Mari’s name as she falls.

She comes back to reality as Mari starts to hum again.

“Do you always hum after sex?” she asks, her voice rough and low.

Mari chuckles. “Only after really great phone sex with my favourite Guilty Kiss member.”

Yoshiko begins to hum tunelessly. “Me too,” she says, and she and Mari laugh together.

“I still have to do my English homework.” She realises, looking down at the floor where it’d slid off her lap some time ago.

“Well, since my help today has been invaluable, how about you bring it over tomorrow afternoon?” Mari says. There’s a casualness to her tone that Yoshiko likes. She doesn’t have to overthink this until her head hurts. It’s not a joke, but it doesn’t have to be entirely serious. Mari’s her friend, they go over to her house, and they fool around.

“Sounds good to me,” she says, and she definitely knows Mari’s smiling her smug cat smile.

“See you then,” Mari purrs, low and sweet, and then she’s hung up.

Yoshiko lies back for a moment, smiling to herself. Her phone vibrates in her hand, and she knows exactly who it is.

 **marimari:** this is what you do to me ;) here’s a teaser for tomorrow~

_[image attached]_

“Oh, that’s evil,” Yoshiko murmurs, unable to keep the smirk off her face. Tomorrow can’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> all my fics with yoshiko-chan in them are fwb i'm sorry yoshiko-chan but i *clenches fist* love that trope so fuckin much
> 
> next up idk i like this phone sex theme & i have an idea for a kananmari post-canon angsty oneshot orrr how about a sequel to this involving riko?? lmk if you'd be interested in eithe rof those :D
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! if you did, please leave comments bc i always love hearing what people have to say about my work and getting feedback~  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
